earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the Frozen North: Part 2
The shoreline the boat docked at was slightly more inviting than the pitch black coastline which had loomed on the horizon for the past few hours. The storm at sea still raged, though the weather on the shore was much more calm. The sky was dotted with few blue patches, mostly still covered in a thick gray blanket. Before the warrior and the crew stood a small bastion of civilization. The Captain pointed out that the ship had been docked at the Howling Fjords, where one of the few Alliance camps had been setup. It looked somewhat different than the warrior had imagined. Tales of his fathers expeditions into the frozen north had created an image of desolation, of bare, uninhabitable land, stricken with grief and misery, with an overwhelming sense of dread around every corner. Perhaps such a land existed beyond the small human encampment. Somehow, Jarrick had a feeling that, like always, he would find out soon enough. The crew scattered about the encampment as the sun began to reach for the horizon. Militia were spread throughout the Alliance camp as well as some workers, all busy with one task or another. Jarrick looked about for some figures that looked of importance, hoping to find the figure whom he sought. As he looked across the camp, a small group of men gathered around a table waved him down. Jarrick brushed the hair out of his face and strode towards the table, his pack slung over one shoulder with his warm woolen garbs flowing in the cold breeze. "Ah, Jarrick. You made it safely I see. I trust the trip was not too much of a problem? The seas are always rough, I would expect it was the same for you. However, since it seems you made it in one piece, not much to complain about, hm?" The bearded lieutenant grinned and chuckled. Jarrick nodded. "Indeed. A rough but manageable trip. How are things on this front?" The lieutenenant crossed his arms. ''' "So far so good, not much activity as of late. You were looking for Tirion, correct?" '''Jarrick nodded and began to open his mouth as he caught glimpse of a woman behind the lieutenant. Her robes flowed freely down to the ground, adorned in a royal blue silk lined with gold. The woman stood at nearly the same height as Jarrick, with long brown hair touching down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were nearly silver against the evening sky. Her beauty was apparent at first glance, radiating off of her freely. She stood in the doorway of the Inn, speaking with another woman about one matter or another. As Jarrick watched her momentarily, she glanced in his direction as he immediately turned his gaze away from her and towards an inanimate object close by. Moments passed and he returned his gaze to the doorway of the Inn, only to find it empty. "Jarrick? You came to find Tirion, yes?" The lieutenant asked once more. "Uh.. ah, yes.. yes I did." "Well then, do we have a surprise for you." The lieutenant grinned. Category:Stories Category:Jarrick